


Drink With Me, To Days Gone By

by foxinschlox



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinschlox/pseuds/foxinschlox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Totsuka's very special day~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink With Me, To Days Gone By

A quiet evening, the whole bar to themselves, breaking out a bottle of Izumo's best Cabernet Sauvignon- Totsuka couldn't have wished up a better 22nd birthday. It would be a simple affair with only three, but for the first time in a long time in time it could be just them again.

No sense in getting overly sentimental; they believed themselves to be in the middle of their prime with all too many years ahead. Still, it was a special occasion. Special occasions called for more than the usual splash of alcohol.

Of course the King turned up his nose at the glass Izumo poured for him.  
  
“ _Really?_ ” the bartender's brow rose with irritation, swirling the deep red liquid around its glass, “At least try it for once.”

Mikoto was never easily swayed into changing his habits. In fact he was never swayed. Period.  
“Tch. M'not drinking that rich shit.”

Clearly he thought wine never strong enough to serve a purpose.

Wrapped up in the blanket Mikoto always took his daily naps with, Totsuka used the best crestfallen-puppydog expression he had in his arsenal. His lip remained touching the edge of his glass, still wetted.  
  
“Would you, for me, King?”  
Only a suggestion and a shameless pout.

For a moment Mikoto seemed inclined enough to steal an obligatory taste of it from Totsuka's mouth, with the way he was staring. Instead he downed the entire glass at once like a shot with a rebellious cringe. Honestly it wasn't that bad.

“That's not how you- oh, nevermind,” Totsuka shook his head, only to find himself giving a half-hearted laugh from where he sank back into the couch cushions.

The bartender could only tease, “You should acquire some taste one day. It would suit your title.”

“Could you even imagine,” Totsuka grinned, “next thing you know he's schmaltzing with the elite, forgetting all about us.”  
  
“Suits and cufflinks. Yeah, that I can see.”  
  
Mikoto's fiery scowl didn't seem to phase either of them. Threats of any kind hadn't worked on them in years. To rub it in further Totsuka even pushed the red hair from his forehead, as if to slick it back neatly.  
  
“It wouldn't be that far of a stretch. With a little effort he'd clean up nice.”

At having his patience tested Mikoto blinked and grumbled something under his breath. But staying mad at Totsuka for any length of time was impossible for him. The man was born with some endearing gift that either annoyed or worked its magic on anyone he came in contact with. With charm alone he even proved he could tame a lion... for the most part.

Without warning one of the King's arms snuck around Totsuka's waist, pulling him close; a bit of the the expensive Cabernet spilled out from the glass he held and stained the white fabric of his shirt.  
Once he had his balance, the smaller man closed his eyes forgivingly and rested a palm on on Mikoto's chest. The other pushing back his hair made room for Totsuka to place a single kiss on his forehead.  
  
“Not bad at all. It's always best to try new things.”  
That serene smile, the one that always seemed to set everything right, tugged at the corner of his mouth. Mikoto's, however, looked a bit more suggestive.

Reclined against the opposite arm of the couch, Izumo attempted disinterest. After taking a final drag off his cigarette and putting it out he took to playing with his phone.  
Without looking up, however, Izumo pressed a bare foot into Totsuka's lower back, nudging him even closer between the King's legs.

“Don't mind me,” the bartender motioned absently without glancing up.

Totsuka would have none of that. In one smooth motion he grabbed onto the crimson ascot around Izumo's neck and dragged him on top of them both.  
  
“Actually I do mind,” he murmured with a subtle glint in his eye, “since I'm allowed to have whatever I want tonight.”

And there was the faintest sound of the phone hitting the floor after slipping from his grasp.

“Fair enough,” Izumo growled over Totsuka's shoulder at the King's infuriatingly smug expression. There was no possible way to refuse and the bastard knew it.  
Good thing he never intended to. Special occasion, after all...

The chill from outside couldn't reach them there. Where Totsuka settled between them it was warm enough to compliment the pleasant burning in his throat. He was more intoxicated by the heady scent of smoke clinging to his two best friends than anything else.

If fate was kind maybe they could remain this way, together for a long time to come.  
  
“ _Nff -_ ” Izumo huffed, feeling two hands give his ass a demanding squeeze. Clearly Totsuka wanted him closer. Giving in was the easiest thing to do. And besides, special occasions called for... _well_....  
  
_As you wish,_ the bartender thought to himself, rolling his eyes before leaning in to kiss and lightly nibble on that tempting lower lip. Having the King's gaze fixated on them only made him bolder, but Mikoto didn't waste much time before doing the same. Cheeks brushed and hands roamed and the friction between the three of them only started getting sweeter and sweeter~

Totsuka's clothes were still very much in the way for what they had in mind. Though Mikoto's hands were warm they still earned a shiver from the smaller man in his grasp while he pushed the soft fabric up to the top of his chest- but not quite off completely. Just high enough to allow Mikoto to trace teasing circles around his Vassal's sensitive nipples. The gesture was notably appreciated.

His mind wandered elsewhere. Even from behind it would be easy enough to get Totsuka's pants undone. Izumo insisted on a different approach, using his mouth to slowly undo the front. As he did his tongue couldn't help running across the ticklish skin below Totsuka's navel, making him squirm and offer out his hips.

Totsuka's sweater already exposed so much of one shoulder, giving Mikoto's mouth already too much skin to play with. The ministrations of his tongue turned to nips and aggressive bites, working the sensitive flesh all the way up to his ear and back down again. Hot breath on saliva only intensified the sensation. He sank in his teeth as if to claim what was his.  
_Missing the point._

“Gentle now, King,” Totsuka's soft purr in his ear was all the more exciting, “ _gentle...- ahhn_ ”

Like a well trained pet Mikoto complied and the rough biting that was beginning to leave definite marks at the crease of his neck calmed; the sound of gentle sucking entwined with whimpers so tentative- it was too apparent Totsuka was struggling with the noises that wanted to escape him. Only until their mouths decided to play with each other again.

At the same time his hands went from stroking to grasping at the blonde's hair between his legs. He hadn't noticed how quickly Izumo had managed to remove the skinny khakis he'd once been wearing until Totsuka felt his face nuzzle against the most sensitve part of him. The bare, fleshier parts of his thighs were held up in an assuring grip but he still tensed completely. He felt so defenseless this way.  
  
“Relax. This is all for you.”  
That was all the warning he was given before being exposed completely. Blood rushed to his face, and far lower- he slurred out something that sounded like a plea as Izumo's wetted lips finally come over his length. Totsuka's eyes sealed shut and he found himself tilting back his head and panting heavily into the damp skin of Mikoto's neck. “Beautiful,” the King couldn't help uttering.

Eye contact fated to happen between Izumo and Mikoto incidentally happened then. Even with a mouthful of Totsuka, the bartender met the Red King with a passionate glance that could only mean _“shut the fuck up.”_

How long had it been since they'd done this?  
It was best not to think about it.

He set his attentions back where they belonged.

Totsuka's breath left him in rapid huffs. In comparison the sliding movement of Izumo's mouth over his length was agonizingly slow before it picked up, only to settle into that torturous pace again. It went on this way for what seemed like eternity; pleasure peaking then falling, giving then denying. But he was good- entirely too good- at applying pressure with his tongue where it counted. Just below the tip, flicking and rubbing just the right way; that motion alone was enough to nearly paralyze.

Somehow feeling out the exact moment, Mikoto made a tight seal over Totsuka's lips with his own and let his tongue delve deep inside his mouth. Though it just barely muffled that final, heavy moan. His Vassal fell to pieces in his grasp, face contorted perfectly- the blush across his cheeks a deeper red than it had all evening once his warm seed spilled into Izumo's mouth.

Expectantly, the bartender still held a firm grasp on both of his thighs, stroking them lightly. There was no argument: Mikoto had by far the prettiest view of them both.

Totsuka's thin frame lay back against him once orgasm had well enough finished wracking its way through his body. His panting eased. For a few moments or so he would remain out of touch.

“Well done Izumo,” Mikoto sounded a little too proud. He reached down to cup Izumo's chin and tenderly as he could wiped away some of Totsuka's release with a thumb from the corner of his mouth.

“Oh please.” Looking completely disenchanted at that point, Izumo still managed a cocky smirk. “The compliment gets cheaper every time you say it. We already know you're a fan of my work.”

That weakened voice returned their attentions to a very exhausted Totsuka:

“ _Don't leave, ok? Guys...”_

It was odd to hear him talk that way. Worry seemed something so usually foreign to him and yet it was unmistakable then in his voice. Long strands of hair had fallen all into his eyes. At least he looked content. They guessed that was what they were shooting for in the first place.  
Mikoto awkwardly drew the blanket from the floor to cover him again. Just the way he curled up, still in the King's arms was nothing short of heartrendingly adorable. They almost felt guilty for not doing more for him.

But there would be time enough for more and then some.

Izumo's expression softened. “Happy birthday, kid. We're not going anywhere. Not for a while.”

“Where the hell would we go anyway...”

Without thinking, Mikoto took a long sip of the last of the wine left in Totsuka's abandoned glass.

_._

_Here's to you and here's to me._


End file.
